In U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,838 issued May 28, 1996 of Glenn Rosendahl is disclosed a micro processor controlled system is provided for supplying electrical power to a plurality of electrical outlets for example for use in a parking lot. A central power supply communicates with a series of outlet receptacles each arranged to supply electrical power. Each receptacle has its own micro processor controlled control unit which is arranged to control the supply of power to the receptacle. A detector unit detects the insertion of a connector plug to the receptacle and actuates a comparator which compares the instantaneous current drawn by the load with a predetermined variable maximum current and allows that current to be drawn only if it is less than the maximum. In the event that the maximum is exceeded, the load is disconnected and is only allowed to be reconnected after the connector plug is removed. A thermostat can be used to control the supply of power depending upon the outside temperature. The microprocessors can select a part only of a cycle for supplying power so that the total power drawn by the central power supply is reduced.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,642,670 issued Jan. 5, 2010, the present inventor provided additional features of an arrangement of the above type and disclosed a system for supplying electrical power to a plurality of vehicles from a central power supply through a plurality of electrical outlets includes an outlet control unit for each of the outlets and a vehicle control unit for each of the vehicles. The outlet microprocessor switches the supply of power to the outlet to communicate data to the vehicle. The vehicle microprocessor communicates data by switching a load across the power supply to provide interaction between the microprocessors to manage requirement and availability of power. The data includes whether the power plant of the vehicle is gasoline powered, diesel powered, hybrid or electric battery powered. The microprocessor of the vehicle control unit is arranged to control switches which supply power to selected loads in the vehicle and includes an interface which is arranged to connect to a Canbus communication system of the vehicle.
These arrangements require a suitable housing to locate the electrical components and to provide a support for the outlet receptacle by which the vehicle may be attached to the electrical supply. The housing should be resistant to environmental conditions and provide a suitable structure which can be readily mounted in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,432 (Patti) issued Mar. 7, 2000 discloses a modular panel for light fixtures. The modular panel includes elongated extruded panels of different shapes including a corner panel with a curved cross section and a flat side panel. The side edges of the corner panel include a pair of spaced-apart lips defining an elongated slot for accommodating a co-operating side edge of an adjacent side panel for a tongue-in-groove connection. The corner panel has evenly spaced fins along the surface to provide structural integrity as well as to scatter light passing through the panel. Multiple panels being assembled with adjacent intermediate adjoining panels forming a housing having a closed cross section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,088 (Agabekov) issued Aug. 15, 1989 discloses an elongated lighting device having a housing with a bottom, two lateral wings, a longitudinally elongated opening adapted to receive a transparent closure, and an electric supply bar mounted on the bottom in the interior of the housing, so as to be enclosed between the lateral wings and to be placed in front of the elongated opening, the electric supply bar having at least one insulating support element whereon a succeeding series of electric contact pairs is mounted and which pairs are each destined to receive the connection contacts at the ends of a current consuming element such as a tubular electric lamp. A top cover is snap fastened at side edges onto the bottom section.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,083 (Claesson) issued Jul. 9, 1991 discloses an arrangement for open profile lengths intended to permit them to be connected together to produce a channel structure which is closed around its periphery. Two profile lengths of identical execution are connected together to produce a closed channel structure, each of which has its own flange with the desired external form and a number of connecting elements projecting from a common base are so arranged, with their channel-shaped spaces facing towards one another, as to be connected together through the interaction between the flanges and connecting elements in a tongue and groove connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,653 (Marrero) issued Jul. 6, 1982 discloses a fluorescent lighting fixture having a housing which will flush mount in either a corner or on a wall or ceiling surface, there being a recessed track in the back into which mounting plates slide. The front of the housing is adapted to accept either a translucent shield for direct lighting or an opaque reflector apparatus spaced somewhat from the housing for indirect lighting. The front reflector is snap fastened in place by a center snap and two edge tongue and groove connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,792 (Hoke) issued Nov. 5, 1985 discloses an exterior post top mounted lighting fixture with a housing formed by four extruded right-angled aluminum members interlocked together, the housing providing means for aligning an electrical assembly and the components thereof in a predetermined position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,427 (Bayamon) issued Aug. 3, 1971 discloses channel-shaped posts portions connected together by flanges interfitting with each other and joined by a plug wedge forced into the ends of the posts between the webs and flanged thereof and concealed inside. The plug wedges are designed to co-act with the webs and flanges of the posts in such manner that interlocking tongue and groove connections between the flanges of one channel-shaped post and the flanges of the other channel-shaped post so co-act with each other that the two posts form a single substantially rectangular post.